banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheato
Cheato is Gruntilda's magic spell book. He is found in Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie and Banjo-Pilot. He is responsible for giving Banjo and Kazooie cheat codes to use against Gruntilda in the first two games and unlocks extra features in Banjo-Pilot. ''Banjo-Kazooie In ''Banjo-Kazooie, Cheato gives you three cheat codes: BLUE EGGS, RED FEATHERS, and GOLD FEATHERS. He will give these to Banjo and Kazooie if they can find him hidden in Gruntilda's Lair. The cheats can only be activated once Cheato is found. *'BLUE EGGS' - Near the Freezeezy Peak puzzle, enter the tunnel as the crocodile AFTER the Ice block has been destroyed. *'RED FEATHERS' - In the lava room, follow the small winding path to a small tunnel as the pumpkin. *'GOLD FEATHERS' - In the Rusty Bucket Bay entrance room, raise the water level to 3 and then make it to the alcove before time runs out. Donkey Kong 64 Cheato makes a cameo in Donkey Kong 64 in the Seventh World of Creepy Castle in The Library. There are several ghost books who resemble Cheato flying on the library. Those books are enemies. ''Banjo-Tooie In ''Banjo-Tooie, Gruntilda has carried out her threat of ripping out Cheato's pages for giving cheats to Banjo and Kazooie in the previous game. Banjo and Kazooie must find his missing pages and return them to him so that he can provide them with more cheat codes. For every five pages that are found, Cheato will give Banjo and Kazooie one cheat. The cheats can only be activated in the Code Room of Mayahem Temple. An interesting thing to note is how exactly Gruntilda managed to rip out Cheato's pages. She was previously trapped under a boulder for 2 years after the events of Banjo-Kazooie. Later when she was freed by her sisters, she left Spiral Mountain without visiting her lair. It is possible that she may have ripped out Cheato's pages before kidnapping Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, as it is set in between Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Cheato appears as an exhibit in Banjoland. Banjoland Info "Hapless page-shedding spellbook, mistreated minion of Grunty and veteran of the Banjo-Kazooie series. Returning Cheato's pages tended to earn unlockable items or, surprisingly, cheat codes." Quotes ''Banjo-Kazooie 1st room: *'Cheato': Cheato the Spell Book you have found, magic cheats I have for you! *'Grunty': Hey Book Brain, what did you say? You better not give my spells away! *'Cheato': Witch lost book, finders bear and bird are, spell they get! *'Kazooie': We sure do Bag Lady! C'mon Book Boy, give us the spells! *'Cheato': Only one spell Cheato can tell. Enter the code "BLUEEGGS" on Sandcastle Floor in Treasure Trove Cove world. Help you it will! Hidden in lair other spellbooks are, them you should find! 2nd room: *'Cheato': Cheato bear and bird found once more, another spell they get! *'Grunty': If one more page I see you turn, then Grunty shall Cheato burn! *'Cheato': Nasty witch is, so code I shall tell. Enter "REDFEATHERS" on Sandcastle Floor in Treasure Trove Cove! 3rd and final room: *'Cheato': Bear and bird getting good at finding Cheato, so another spell they shall have! *'Grunty': That traitor book has pushed its luck, so in the burning fire I'll chuck! *'Cheato': Find Cheato Witch won't! Code you must enter on Sandcastle Floor in Treasure Trove is "GOLDFEATHERS"! Having entered the 3 codes in Treasure Trove Cove's Sandcastle Room: *(BLUEEGGS): 200 eggs are now yours! Now 200 is maximum too! *(REDDFEATHERS): Bear and bird get 100 red feathers. 100 maximum now is! *(GOLDFEATHERS): 20 gold feathers you get! New maximum 20 is! Banjo-Tooie *"Well done! You've found one of my missing pages! Collect five, then return them to me in Grunty's old lair in Spiral Mountain..." *'Cheato:' Hello again, Banjo. Remember me? I'm Cheato, the magical spell book. '''Kazooie:' Yeah, yeah, we know who you are. Just hand over something useful. Cheato: You're out of luck there, I'm afraid. Grunty ripped out all my pages because I helped you in the last game. I'd be most grateful if you could look out for them on your travels. Kazooie: Maybe. What's in it for us? Cheato: Well, for every five pages you return, I'll let you in on a little secret... Banjo: You mean a cheat? Cheato: Well, I'm not called Cheato for nothing... *'Cheato:' Sorry, but you'll have to find more pages before I'll tell you a new cheat. Kazooie: Let's go find some pages, Banjo. I want to cheat! ''Banjo-Pilot *"Aha! Some of my lost pages! Want to trade them for secrets?" *"Green Glowbo unlocked. One of these little critters can be found hiding on certain tracks in Grand Prix mode. Shoot him and he'll open up a new boost, this will take you around the track in a flash." *"Purple Glowbo unlocked. Lookout for these little critter hiding on the tracks in GP mode. Shoot him for several speedy boosts!" *"You can now enter any race playing as Humba Wumba." *"You can now enter any race playing as Jolly Roger." *"You can now enter any race playing as Klungo." *"You can now enter any race playing as Grunty." *"You can now enter any race playing as Bottles." *"Grunty's Time Trial mode unlocked." *"Grunty's Jiggy Challenge unlocked." *"Rare Time Trial records unlocked for both Bottles and Grunty modes." *"Jinjo Grand Prix unlocked." Gallery Cheato_01.png Cheato_02.png Cheato_03.png CheatoBK.png|Cheato as he appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie. CheatoNB.png|Cheato's model in Banjoland Cheating Cheato.jpg|Cheato's talking icon in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. not-cheato_01.png Trivia *Grunty promised to burn Cheato but ended up removing his pages in Banjo-Tooie. *Cheato jumbles his sentences in Banjo-Kazooie ("find Cheato witch won't!"), but seems to speak normally in Banjo-Tooie. There is no explanation for this. *Although, his jumbled speech from the first game is reminiscent to the way the character Yoda from the Star Wars franchise words his sentences. Gruntilda's sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, also speak this way. *Even when all 25 pages are returned to Cheato, he still looks in pain and hasn't recovered, implying that he may still need time to heal. *He resembles the Ghost Book enemies in The Donkey Kong 64 level Creepy Castle. *Names in Other Languages de:Cheato Category:Characters from Banjo-Kazooie Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Characters from Banjo-Pilot Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Characters from Grunty's Revenge